Surgical procedures often require the creation of a surgical exposure to clear the field for the surgeon and to provide access to the desired area. The surgical exposure is usually started with an incision of a suitable depth. Surgical instruments known as retractors are then inserted into the incision and used to pull back skin, muscle and other soft tissue to permit access to the region of interest, reach deeper regions of the body, protect adjacent tissues and provide the surgeon with clear visibility of the area of the surgical field.
A typical retractor is made up of a retractor body attached to one or more retractor blades. Retractor blades are smooth, thin plates with dull edges that are inserted into the incision to pull back the tissue. Retractor blades come in many different sizes depending on the particular application and physical characteristics of the patient. Retractor blades may be slightly curved or completely flat and may have end prongs of various configurations to make it easier to pull back tissue. The retractor blades can be attached to a wide variety of retractor bodies, such as for hand-held and self-retaining retractors.
Hand-held retractors are made up of a simple grip attached to a retractor blade. The retractor blade may be fixed or interchangeable. The retractor blade is inserted into the incision and then the grip is used to pull back the blade to create the surgical exposure. The grip may be attached at an angle to the retractor blade to make it easier to pull back on the blade. Hand-held retractors must be held in place by hand in order to maintain the surgical exposure.
Self-retaining retractors have specialized retractor bodies that allow them to maintain a surgical exposure without needing to be held in place by hand. Two common self-retaining retractors are longitudinal retractors and transverse retractors.
Longitudinal retractors have a retractor body made up of two seesawing arms with a pair of opposed retractor blades on their respective ends. The retractor body typically has a ratcheting mechanism to lock apart the two opposed retractor blades and hold them in place. This maintains the surgical exposure without the need for the retractor to be held in place by hand. The two arms may be hinged to facilitate access to the retraction site. The retractor blades may be either fixed or interchangeable.
Transverse retractors have a retractor body made up of a transverse rack with a fixed arm and a sliding arm. The fixed arm and sliding arm have opposed retractor blades on their respective ends. The sliding arm typically has a turnkey that operates a ratcheting mechanism, which ratchets the sliding arm away from the fixed arm and locks apart the retractor blades. The two arms may be hinged to facilitate access to the retraction site. The retractor blades may be either fixed or interchangeable.
The retractors in use today retract the opening created in the body of the patient in a uniform manner. If the surgeon needs a large opening near the spine, for instance, the opening in the body of the patient is typically retracted in a uniform manner. In an “open” spinal surgical procedure, large bands of muscles in the back are stripped free from the spine and retracted off to each side. This allows for excellent visualization of the spine and easy access for the surgeon. The downside of “open” surgery is that there can be considerable back pain from the muscle retraction. Also, the muscles develop some degree of permanent scar formation and damage as a result of the necessary retraction. This creates significant trauma for the patient and increases the patient's recovery time.
What is needed is a surgical retractor customized for spinal surgery that gives a surgeon a suitable area within the body to work on the patient while reducing the required incision size. This reduces trauma to the patient and reduces the patient's recovery time.